Love you, touchan…
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /update last chapter/ Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?
1. Chapter 1

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

#chapter 1

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, saat ini aku berusia 30 tahun dan hidup sebagai seorang duda beranak satu. Ya, aku sudah menikah saat umurku 24 tahun, setelah tamat kuliah aku langsung menikahi gadis yang saat itu aku cintai, dan dari pernikahan kami itu aku mendapatkan seorang putra yang perawakannya mirip sekali denganku. Namanya Namikaze Ryuutarou. Saat ini anakku berusia 5 tahun, dan saat ini ia sudah masuk ke jenjang taman kanak-kanak.

Tentang perawakan diriku, kata orang orang aku tergolong dalam kategori Bishounen (cowok cantik) dan sangat manis, tapi kadangkala tanggapan orang-orang padaku, kurasa terlalu berlebihan dan akupun agak risih mendengarnya. Tinggiku masih normal untuk ukuran laki-laki, hmm.. kalau tak salah sekitar 172cm kuukur sebulan yang lalu, badanku cukup berisi namun tak terdapat otot-otot yang begitu menonjol ditubuhku. Rambutku pirang cerah dan juga agak berantakan walaupun sudah aku sisir setiap hari, namun akau rasa rambutku ini tak bersahabat dengan sisir. Mataku berwarna biru, kata orang-orang juga biru mataku mengingatkan mereka akan musim langit musim panas. Hidungku sedikit mancung dan juga bibirku berwarna merah padahal aku berulang kali mengatakan aku tak pernah memakai 'pemerah bibir' seperti yang kebanyakan wamita selalu pakai dibibir mereka agar menambah kesan sexy atau apalah namanya itu. Sedangkan kulitku berwarna agak sedikit gelap tak seputih orang jepang pada umumnya, orang-orang bilang berwarna tan eksotis tapi aku tak menegrti artinya apa.

Sedangkan anakku itu mirip sekali denganku, perbedaannya hanya terletak pada warna kulit kami, kalau warna kulitku agak gelap sedangkan warna kulit anakku itu putih seperti ibunya. Hal yang sanagt aku sukai dari putraku adalah senyumannya, jangan heran jika kalian melihat putraku apalagi senyumnya aku yakin kalian pasti akan kehabisan darah melihatnya. Karena akupun sering mengalami hal itu, hehe..

Saat ini kami tinggal di sebuah apartement di desa konoha, yah apartement yang cukup sederhana untuk kami tinggali, aku tak ingin memberikan fasilitas yang mewah pada anakku sejak dini, aku ingin menanamkan betapa indahnya menghemat selama kita masih hidup.

Oh ya aku lupa mengatakan soal pekerjaanku, aku bekerja sebagai seorang guru di salah satu SMA Negeri di Konoha, dan aku senang dengan pekerjaanku ini walaupun sejujurnya aku bisa saja mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih dari ini.

Sebenarnya aku baru 6 bulan pindah kekota ini, dan 6 bulan sudah aku mengenal seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikiranku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang tinggal tepat disamping kamarku, yapz, ia adalah tetanggaku. Sedikit mengesalkan, jika mempunyai tetangga yang cukup irit bicara seperti dirinya, namun entah kenapa anakku sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Hampir setiap hari ia pasti datang menghampiri kamar sasuke, kalau tidak ia yang datang pasti sasuke yang datang berkunjung ke kamar kami. Untungnya sasuke tak keberatan dengan tingkah anakku yang cukup merepotkannya, hehe walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakannya namun aku tahu dari sorot matanya yang menatap anakku dengan kasih sayang.

Hari ini seperti biasa sasuke datang berkunjung ke kamar kami dan paling tidak ia sangat membantuku dalam menyiapkan makanan untuk anakku ini.

"nee, sasuke,, hali ini sasuke akan mengantal lyuu lagi kan?" ucap anakku yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan cadelnya itu, hehe lucu…

"hn" haa sudah kuduga itulah jawaban yang selalu diberikan atas pertanyaan anakku, tapi sepertinya anakku mengerti apa artinya 'hn' dari sasuke itu.

"yeiii… sasuke baik…" ucap anakku yang kini berusaha menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian berangkat menuju ke tk yang tak jauh dari apartement kami.

"nee, ryuu.. nanti dipulangnya touchan yang jemput ya, sasuke ada kuliah jadi touchan tak mau merepotkannya kali ini, ok?" ucapku pada ryuu sambil mengusap remah roti yang menempel dipipinya, tak lupa dengan senyum manisku.

"oke…" ucapnya mengerti akan ucapanku.

"yoshh.. kalau begitu cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita berangkat ok?"

"hummbbb…nyamm.. nyammm" ucapnya ditengah kegiatan mengunyah makanan yang sudah hampir habis itu.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan sarapan kami, ryuu langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas dan juga alat-alat keperluan sekolahnya, sedangkan aku dan sasuke, kini kami tengah mencuci piring bekas kami gunakan tadi.

"hmm.. hari ini kau ada kuliah samapai jam berapa sasuke?" Tanya ku yang masih asik menyabuni piring-piring didepannku.

"jam 4." Jawabnya singkat.

Kulirik sekilas kearahnya yang kini membilas piring-piring yang sudah kusabuni tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup bila berada dekat dengan dirinya, jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, seperti akau habis berlari sekian kilo saja.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia menatapku, aku kaget dan tanpa sengaja ku palingkan wajahku yang kini tengah bersemu merah, merasa seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri. Dapat kurasakan ia bergerak mendekatiku, dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat, dan kini lengan kananku bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya, karena tinggi kami cukup berbeda, aku hanya setinggi dagunya. Kini jantungku semakin berdetak cepat rasanya jantungku ingin melompat keluar, kupejamkan mataku saat kurasakan tangannya menyentuh rambutku.

"ada sabun di ponimu, tch ceroboh" ucapnya kemudian.

"ah..ahaaha.. te.. terima kasih" ucapku gugup.

"touchan.. sasuke… ayo belangkat!"seru anakku yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu lengkap dengan peralatan sekolahnya.

"sebaiknya kita cepat, atau ryuu nanti bisa ngambek" ucap sasuke yang kini sudah melepas apron yang ia gunakan tadi.

"hmm.. ya..ya.." jawabku masih menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap kearah sasuke. 'Fyuhh.. untung saja ada suaranya ryuu kalau tidak..kalau tidak…argghhhhh…' batinku sambil memegang helaian rambut pirang di kepalaku.

"touchannnnn!" teriak ryuu lagi dari depan pintu.

"yaa.. touchan kesana sekarang!" teriakku juga membalas teriakan anakku itu.

'Semoga hari ini cepat terlewati' batinku sedikit frustasi sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah ryuu dan sasuke.

Siang hari saat menjemput ryuu…

"nee,, gaala sensei, touchan lama,, lyuu bosan" ucapnya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang adalah sensei dari anakku, dan juga ia merupakan temanku saat masih smp dulu.

"tunggu sebentar lagi ya, sensei yakin sebentar lagi touchanmu pasti datang" ucapnya sambil mengusap helaian rambut pirang sang bocah.

"Ryuu….!" Teraik seseorang di kejauhan yang disinyalir adalah naruto.

"hha.. haa.. haa… maafkan touchan ryuu,, tadi di sekolah ada sedikit masalah jadi touchan terlambat datang kesini, sekali lagi maafkan touchan ya.." ucapku yang kini sudah mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh anakku. Memandangnya dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah.

"embhh.. touchan halus membelikan lyuu lamen balu lyuu maafkan" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berusaha untuk bersikap cuek padaku. Tapi hal itu malah membuat aku tersenyum, karena tingkahnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

"pfft.. ya..ya.. nanti touchan belikan ryuu ramen porsi besar, nah.. sekarang ayo pulang" ajakku kemudian mengamit lengan kecil anakku itu. Dan tak lupa juga aku berpamitan pada gaara.

"nee… gaara aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih sudah menjaga dan menemani putraku, hehe"

"tak usah sungkan padaku naru, kita temankan. Hati-hati dijalan ya." ucapnya padaku

"jaa, ne.. gaala sensei.." seru anakku pada gaara.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah….

"touchan… nanti mampir lagi ya ke tempatnya sasuke, aku mau main ke tempatnya lagi touchan"ujar anakku yang terlihat senang membicarakan tentang sasuke.

Mendengar nama itu, perasaanku kalut lagi, ada sesuatu yang ingin meloncat keluar. Aku hanya bisa terus mendengarkan ujaran anakku tentang sasuke, semakin lama hal itu membuatku kesal karena masih saja anakku membicarakan tentang pemuda yang menjadi pikiranku selama ini, yang membuat pikiranku kacau, hati tak tenang, gelisah, dan kalut. Karena kesal akhirnya dengan tak sengaja aku membentak anakku.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN LAGI KAU BICARA DAN MENYEBUT NAMA ITU!" bentakku kasar pada anakku yang saat ini shock mendengar bentakanku pada dirinya.

"Seberapa baikkah orang itu padamu ryuu, kenapa kau selalu saja membicarakan tentang dirinya, dia bukan siapa-sipa kita ryuu, dia hanyalah seorang tetangga yang dengan kebetulan tinggal disamping kamar kita, dia hanyalah orang lu-"

"TIDAKK! Touchan jahat, sasuke tak seperti itu, lyuu sayang sasuke! Lyuu benci touchan!" teriaknya memotong ucapanku, dan kini ia berlari setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya.

"RYUU!" ucapku yang dengan segera berlari mengejarnya. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika kudapati di belokan itu tak ada sosok anakku yang sedang kucari. Aku bingung. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang? Perasaanku kini semakin kalut, pikiran-pikiran negative mulai terbersit dikepalaku. Pikiranku seakan kosong. Hanya nama anakku yang saat ini tengah kurapalkan tanpa henti sambil berlari mengitari blok rumah dimana tadi kami lewati.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, hari sudah semakin sore, tapi aku belum juga menemukan sosok anakku itu. Orang orang melihatku dengan tatapan heran, aku tak peduli walaupun saat ini penampilanku sudah sangat tidak enak dipandang, biarlah, asalkan aku cepat menemukan anakku. Aku terus berlari hingga kini aku berada didepan apartementku, tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering..

"hallo, Sasuke?"

"hn, kau dimana?"

"aku didepan kamar apartement, ada apa?"

"aku kesana seka-"

"touchan!" teriak suara yang sangat aku kenal yang ternyata adalah anakku, percakapanku dengan sasukepun tak kuhiraukan, langsung saja aku menuju kearah anakku dan langung menerjang untuk memeluk tubuh mungil putraku.

"sasuke?" ucapku yang kini melihat sosok sasuke dibelakang anakku. Karna lelah dan emosiku belum sepenuhnya terkontrol, yang aku lakukan saat ini adalah mengahmpirinya dan tiba-tiba kulayangkan tinjuku kewajahnya. Ia kaget, tentu saja, namun hanya sekejap kemudian sikapnya kembali seperti semula.

"kau! kau bawa kemana ryuu ha? Tahukah kau aku khawatir sekali karna tak menemukan anakku, yang ternyata dari tadi ada bersamamu."

"kau. kau yang tak pernah tau rasanya seorang ayah yang gelisah memikirkan keadaan putranya. Seenaknya saja kau membawa ryuu pergi tanpa bilang papun padaku! Jawab aku! Kenapa kau hanya diam ha? Brengsek!" teriakku didepannya sambil memegang kerah kemeja sasuke. Sekilas kulihat ryuu masih menagis, menahanku supaya tak marah pada sasuke, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"kau, yang hidup ditengah keluarga yang tak tahu apa-apa pantas saja hidupmu jadi orang seperti sekarang. Tak punya perasaan! Aku yakin kedua orang tuamupun tak ada yang mengharapkanmu!" ujarku yang semakin lepas kendali. Kali ini kulihat wajahnya sedikit menampakkan ekspresi terkejut saat kulontarkan makian makian itu. Aku kaget. Sorot matanya kini tengah menampakkan rasa kesepian yang sangat dalam. Kulepas cengkraman tanganku pada kerah bajunya, dan perlahan sasuke pergi, berjalan menjauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Terdapat sedikit rasa sesal dihatiku karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

"hiks.. huwee.. touchan.. touchan jangan salahkan sasuke, lyuu yang salah, lyuu tadi telsesat, dan sasuke yang nolong lyuu, sasuke ingin bilang padatouchan kalau lyuu ada sama sasuke, tapi lyuu yang minta dilahasiakan, hiks.. lyuu masih kesal sama touchan, jadinya lyuu suluh sasuke jangan menghubungi touchan, hiks… maafkan lyuu… maaf touchan.. jangan salahkan sasuke… lyuu mohon.. hiks.. hiks.. huweee…" papar anakku sambil berusaha menahan isakannya, mendengar itu rasa sesal dalam hatiku bertambah, kini pikiranku mengatakan aku harus minta maaf pada sasuke harus!.

"nee…. Ryuu.. ryu maukan tinggal sebentar dirumah, touchan ingin minta maaf pada sasuke, bisakan?" tanyaku yang kini menatap anakku penuh harap, namun kakiku kini seakan-akan menarikku agar cepat cepat berlari mengejar sasuke.

"hiks.. tentu touchann. Touchan pelgilah.. bawa sasuke pulang ya.. hiks" ucapnya kemudian menghapus air mata yang menetes dipipinya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Melihatnya akupun langsung meninggalkan anakku kemudian berlari pergi mengejar sasuke. Entah mengapa langkah kakiku seolah tahu kemana perginya sasuke. Dan benar saja, kini orang yang aku cari ada dihadapanku, orang itu kini tengah memandang langit hitam yang penuh bintag diatasnya.

Kudekati dia, yang nampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Langsung saja kuucapkan permintaan maafku padanya, berkali-kali kuucapkan kata 'maaf' sambil membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam. Namun ia hanya terdiam memandangku. Sesak dalam dadaku terus bertambah, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal telah mengatakan makian-makian itu padanya. Sungguh saat itu bukan hanya karena udara yang dingin tapi juga rasa maluku yang besar sehingga membuat wajahku kini tengah merah padam.

Beberapa saat kami terdiam dan saling memandang, tiba-tiba ia tertawa, memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara kami. Aku heran, mengapa ia harus tertawa padahal tak ada yang lucu. Kesal karena tanggapanku tak dihiraukan, kupukul kepalanya itu dengan tanganku, ia hanya bisa mengaduh kecil kemudian tersenyum hangat kearahku. Lagi-lagi, wajahku memerah dibuatnya. Kupalingkan wajahku kearah lain, iapun bertanya apakah aku sakit atau kedinginan. Namun tak kujawab pertanyaannya itu. Dadaku bergemuruh kian keras, dan tanpa sengaja perasaan yang selama ini kutahan keluar begitu saja, kukatakan "aku menyukaimu" iapun terkejut. Tapi itu tak lama, sekejap mata kini aku tengah berada dalam pelukannya, kudengar ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku, "terimakasih" hanya kata-kata itu yang kudengar, setelahnya ia menangkup pipiku dan kemudian iapun menciumku. Kaget, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, namun kehangatan yang dijalarkan melalui bibirnya seolah-olah menghipnotisku, kini pikiranku terbang, tak kurasakan lagi dinginya angin malam yang berhembus, hanya kehangatan yang kini kurasakan dalam pelukannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada didalam kamar apartement sasuke…..

"ahh… nghh..."

""sshh… ohh.. ahhh…"

"aahh..ahhh..ahhh..ahh.. fas..ter.."

"yes… sshh.. ugh.. my love…"

"ahh..ahhh..ahh.. fast..err..sa..sukee… fu..ck me.. har..der.. ahh..nghhhh.. plee..aase..ngghh…ahhh"

"ye..s… yes.. if you said you love me,, more and more…"

"ye..s.. nghh.. aahh.. haa..haa.. i.. lo.. .. you.. I lovee..e.. .."

"thanks…"

Desah dan deru nafas yang memburu saling beradu diudara, itulah yang kini ada dalam kamar yang hapir dipenuhi warna biru, dan kini aku yang tengah berada dibawah pemuda yang beberapa jam yang lalu kunyatakan bahwa aku menyukai dirinya, kini tengah menikmati kenikmatan yang telah lama tak kurasakan bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang pernah kurasakan. Tak kuhiraukan lagi suasana yang mungkin saja membangunkan anakku di kamar sebelah atau tetangga lainnya, aku tak perduli yang kuperdulikan sekarang adalah pemuda yang tengah menjamah seluruh tubuhku, pemuda yang sedang menikmati hangatnya berada dalam tubuhku, pemuda yang kini adalah kekasihku. Ya, kekasihku… orang yang kucintai….

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Hieee… gimana? Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Ya ialah yang buat kan juga ga jelas.. xexexe**

**Ooww… ya ini fic aku adaptasi juga dari manga yaoi yang sempet aku baca judulnya sama, koishite daddy…**

**Cuma mungkin peran sang ayah aku ganti jadi naruto xexexe**

**Maaf ya kalau ficku ini kurang berkenan dihati kalian…**

**Terimakasih juga telah berkunjung juga membaca fic ini, mungkin aku Cuma buat chapter pendek yah sekitar 7 chapter,,. Kalau memungkinkan aku juga berniat buat sekuelnya hehehe gimana?**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 2

"touchan.. sasuke.. lyuu ingin pelgi ke kebun binatang."

"hn"

"hmm,, ada apa ryuu? Tumben kau ingin pergi kesana."

"nee,, lyuu ingin liat jelapah, kata gaala sensei jelapah punya lehel yang panjang jadi lyuu pengen liat touchan."

"hahaa… mm.. ok.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi hari minggu ini?"

"yeeiiyyy… touchan baikkk… lyuu sayang touchan.. mmuach"

"haahaaha.. ya.. ya.. touchan juga sayang sekali sama ryuu"

"ehem… apakah kalian tak merasakan kehadiranku disini? tch"

"hehe.. maaf sasuke.. lyuu lupa.. hehe.. jangan malah ya.. lyuu juga sayang sasuke.. hehee.. mmuachh.."

"hn"

"hahahaha.. lihat suke ekpsresimu itu lucu, hahaha… kau pintar ryuu.. bisa merubah ekpresinya seperti itu hahaha"

"yay.. sasuke mukanya melah.. kyahahahaha"

"tch, dasar pasangan ayah dan anak bodoh"

"ah? Apa kau bilang?"

""Baaakkkaaa…"

"Teme!/ Sasuke!" teriakku dan anakku bersamaan berusaha mengejar sasuke yang kini tengah menghindari serangan dari kami berdua. Hmm.. saat ini adalah saat saat yang sangat indah yang pernah kurasakan, aku berharap rasa ini akan terus menyertai kehidupan kami.

Namun kurasa pikiran itu terlalu naïf untukku, bila saat ini yang kurasakan justru sebaliknya. Saat ini aku tengah berada di jalan yang menuju ke arah apartement. Kami bertiga, aku, anakku, dan juga sasuke tengah membicarakan hal yang ringan sembari berjalan, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa bosan yang mungkin saja muncul dalam perjalanan. Saat akan menuju sebuah tikungan, aku tercekat. Wanita itu, kulihat wanita itu berdiri didepan sana, seolah-olah tahu bahwa yang akan berbelok ditikungan itu adalah kami, lebih tepatnya aku dan putraku. Dia berdiri dengan anggun didepan kami, menggunakan mantel bulu berwarna coklat dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru yang tergerai dan mengalun indah karena terpaan angin yang berhembus, kini tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna lavender dan tanpa pupil itu. Ia masih tetap sama semenjak aku tinggalkan dulu, wajahnya masih tetap cantik dan terawat. Ya, ia adalah mantan istriku Hyuuga Hinata, yang dulu masih bernama Namikaze Hinata.

"naruto.. ryuu.." ucapnya masih dalam posisi berdiri mengahadap kearah kami.

"kaachaan…!" seru ryuu yang kini berlari menghampiri hinata.

Sedangkan aku, aku masih tercekat dalam posisi berdiri dan menatap kosong kearah hinata. Pikiranku berantakan, segala macam hal-hal yang negative kini terbersit lagi. Banyak kemungkinan kemungkina yang aku pikirkan, seperti, hinata akan mengambil ryuu dariku, ia akan mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi jauh dariku, tak hanya itu mungkin saja ia tak akan memperbolehkan aku bertemu ryuu seumur hidupku. Segala kemungkinan itu kupikirkan sambil terdiam, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku itu…

"hei,, ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat dobe."

"haa? Oh.. tak ada. Aku baik-baik saja.. tak ada apa-apa sungguh."

"hn.. ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?"

"ahh? Oh.. itu.. dia mantan istriku,, hyuuga hinata."

"oh…"

Kembali kuarahkan perhatianku pada anakku dan juga mantan istriku. Rasa cemas semakin menjalar dihatiku, saat kulihat hinata tengah membisikkan kata-kata di telinga ryuu, yang membuat anakku itu terdiam sebentar kemudian memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikit muram. 'shit!' pikirku dalam hati karena tak tahu apa yang tadi tengah diucapkan oleh hinata gara-gara ada sebuah mobil box yang lewat di belakangku sehingga aku tak mendengar apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh hinata.

Sesudah ia membisikkan kata-kata itu, iapun pamit pada kami bertiga tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar kecuali salam perpisahan, perasaanku semakin tak tenag, gelisah khawatir memikirkannya.

Kami bertigapun pulang tanpa ada yang mengucapkan sesuatu diantara kami bertiga.

Hanya salam saja yang keluar begitu kami sampai di depan apartement kami…

Saat makan malam sehari setelah pertemuan kamu dengan hinata, tiba-tiba sasuke membicarakan hal yang aneh padaku dan ryuu.

"nee,, touchan lusa kita jadi pergi kan" ucapnya kali ini dengan wajah yang sedikit tak bersemangat seperti biasa.

"tentu, bagaimana denganm sasuke?" tanyaku pada sasuke yang kini menatapku.

"sebaiknya tak usah pergi."

"kenapa sasuke? Lyuu masih ingin liat jelapahnya."

"aku rasa perasaan kalian berdua sedang tak baik, jadi sebaiknya jangan pergi. Kalau pergipun kurasa percuma, aku yakin kalian tak akan menikmatinya selama kita disana."

"cukup. Sasuke jahat.. lyuu baik-baik saja… lyuu ga apa-apa.. jadi kita pelgi ya?"

"kau tak baik-baik saja ryuu. Aku tahu bocah sepertimu menutupi perasaanmu saat ini. Jadi jangan memaksa, kita tak akan per-"

"huweeee.. huwee…hweee.. hiks.. sasuke jahat.. hiks.. lyuu ingin pelgi.. hiks… lyuu baik-baik aja.. huweeee…"

"sudah, sudah, jangan menagis ryuu.. dengar touchan, sekarang pergilah kekamarmu dan istirahatlah, mengerti?" ucapku disertai anggukan dari anakku dan iapun berlari menuju kamarnya.

"bisakah kau tak bicara secara gambling begitu padanya teme? Dia hanya anak kecil"

"aku tahu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak. Apa kau ingin melihatnya terus menerus murng seperti itu?"

"bukan begitu juga, tapi aku rasa kata-katamu tadi sedikit pedas untuknya."

"dengar naru, aku hanya ingin kau cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang tengah kau pikirkan saat ini? Aku tahu kau memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak tentang anakmu. Aku tahu, karena aku mencintaimu, karena ak-" ucapnya terpotong karena kini diriku tengah memadukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku tahu apa yang ia ucapkan tadi demi kebaikan kami, dan aku rasa apa yang sasuke katakana benar semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Aku tak akan merasakan lagi perasaan khawatir dan gelisah karena ryuu akan dibawa hinata. Dan aku juga tak akan merasa khawatir lagi jika melihat hinata.

"kau tahu, aku rasa ryuu hanya bimbang, ia takut akan melukai perasaanmu jika ia bertemu dengan ibunya, jangan Tanya mengapa, karena aku bisa mengerti perasaaan bocah seperti dirinya. Jadi biarkanlah ia bertemu ibunya, karena ibunyapun berhak bertemu dengan anak kandungnya bukan?" ucapnya yang kini tengah memelukku setelah kulepaskan ciuman tiba-tibaku padanya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan terimakasih, kerena berkatnya aku sedikit mengerti bahwa apa yang aku rasakan terlalu berlebihan.

"aku mencintaimu, sasu teme" bisikku ditelinganya, berharap apa yang aku rasakan saat ini sampai pada dirinya.

"ya, aku tahu naru dobe" ucapnya sebelum kini memagut bibirku pelan, dan memulai pemanasan sebelum kami berlanjut pada tingkat yang akan memuaskan hasrat kami berdua. Ya, sex…

Kami melakukannya bukan hanya karena kebutuhan nafsu, melainkan karena kami saling mencintai, lewat sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku dapat kurasakan cintanya yang dalam padaku. Begitupun dirinya, kami sama-sama menerima dan juga kami sama-sama memberi. Nafas kami satu, ia selalu mengerti diriku, walaupun aku bodoh, dan ia terus memanggilku 'dobe' tapi aku tak merasa sedikitpun marah, melainkan aku merasa sangat bahagia, karena hanya dirikulah yang dipanggil seperti itu olehnya. Walaupun umur kami berbeda, dan di lebih muda dari diriku namun kurasa itu bukan masalah, malah sebaliknya akulah yang sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Ia adalah jantung hatiku…. Uchiha sasuke, pemuda yang kini tengah menjamah seluruh tubuhku, hanya padanya aku ingin berbagi semua yang aku rasakan….

"kurasa kau menegang cepat sekali dobe." Ucapnya kini disela-sela kegiatan mempersiapkan diriku untuk ia masuki.

"tch.. aku tak butuh komentarmu saat ini teme, cepatlah…" ujarku ditengah tengah kegiatanku memanjakan 'milik' sasuke yang tentunya ukurannya lebih besar dari pada 'milikku'.

"tenanglah, akau tak ingin menyakitimu dobe."

"tch, aku tahu" kali ini aku menghentikan kegiatanku memanjakan 'miliknya'. Kubalikkan tubuhku perlahan dan merayap keatas pemuda yang kucintai itu. Sambil menciumi tubuhnya dari bagian perut menuju ke dada dan sekarang dapat kulihat bola mata onyxnya yang tengah menatapku penuh cinta. Ku lebarkan kakiku dengan posisi mengangkang diatasnya, dan mengesek-gesekkan lubangku pada 'miliknya' yang sudah lama menegang, apa yang kulakukan memberikan sensasi yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia sempat bertanya padaku untuk memasukkannya secara perlahan agar tak sakit, ia begitu perhatian pada diriku, aku sangat bersyukur. Kupegang miliknya dan kini kumasukkan perlahan ke dalam lubangku, sakit memang tapi karena itu adalah 'milik' pemuda yang aku cintai rasa sakit yang kurasakan sedikit menghilang. Melihat diriku yang mengernyitkan dahi berusaha menahan sakit iapun menciumku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit yang mendera dengan kenikmatan yang ia berikan lewat mulutku. 'jleb' akhirnya 'miliknya' kini memenuhi lubangku, dengan perlahan kunaik turunkan tubuhku dan berpegangan pada bahunya yang lebar, cepat, semakin cepat kunaik turunkan dan kadang kala ku goyangkan pinggulku memberikan sensasi yang benar-benar menakjubkan, sensasi itu semakin menjadi dikala 'miliknya' menghantam sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang membuatku berteriak kencang. Ia menjamahku kasar tapi aku suka, walaupun hentakan demi hentakan yang ia berikan membuatku sempat tak bisa menghirup oksigen, aku menyukainya, walaupun kasar namun ada cinta didalamnya, cinta kami berdua. Kini kamipun akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang ada, kuteriakkan namanya ditengah-tengah klimaksku dan iapun melenguhkan namaku saat klimaksnya tiba, kami tersenyum kemudian diakhiri dengan ciuman singkat dan kata cinta.

Keesokan harinya, kami menemui hinata di sebuah taman dekat sekolah tk anakku..

"apa kau tak merasa khawatir lagi?"

"hmm.. kurasa tidak, benar apa yang kau katakana, kurasa selama ini aku sedikit egois pada mereka"

"hn. Baguslah jika kau menyadari kekeliruanmu itu dobe."

"tch.. teme!" seruku yang masih menatap anakku yang tengah berbincang dengan hinata. Tak berada lama kemudian ryuu menghampiriku, dan kulihat hinata yang tadinya berada di tengah taman itu kini tak ada. Ku tanyakan pada anakku kemana hinata, ia hanya menatapku sebentr sebelum berkata, "lyuu sudah bilang selamat tinggal pada kaachan, touchan.. lyuu tak ingin melihat touchan sedih lagi, lyuu sayang sekali sama touchan jadi lyuu bilang sayounala pada kaachan,," aku kaget mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu, rasa lega tiba-tiba menghampiri dadaku, kutanyakan pada ryuu jawaban yang diberikan hinata padanya dan ia jawab,"kaachan bilang lyuu halus jaga touchan, jangan bialkan touchan sedih, kalena lyuu sayang touchan" ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk pipiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap ryuu. Kurasakan air mataku turun, dan ryuu yang melihatnya sedikit kaget kemudian ia mendekatiku sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipiku.

"nee,, touchan jangan nangis, lyuu disini touchan"

"ya,,,ya.. touchan tau, hehehe.. touchan hanya kelilipan sayang.. he"

"tch, cengeng kau dobe"

"diam kau teme, merusak suasana saja"

"nee… jadi kan kita pelgi ke kebun binatang? Lyuu pengen cepat-cepat liat jelapah."

"ahahahaha.. ok, ok. Kita pergi…. Ayoo!"

"chk..ayah anak sama bodohnya"

"Ggahhh.. diam kau Teme!"

"hahaha… muka touchan lucu hahahaha"

"kaliannn! Awas kalian, rasakan ini,, hyaaaaa!"

"auwchh… sakit tau dobe"

"weekksss.. biarin.. hahhaha"

"hahahha.. touchan sama sasuke lucu… hahhahaaha"

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Hieee… gimana? Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Ya ialah yang buat kan juga ga jelas.. xexexe**

**Ooww… ya ini fic aku adaptasi juga dari manga yaoi yang sempet aku baca judulnya sama, koishite daddy…**

**Cuma mungkin peran sang ayah aku ganti jadi naruto xexexe**

**Maaf ya kalau ficku ini kurang berkenan dihati kalian…**

**Terimakasih juga telah berkunjung juga membaca fic ini, mungkin aku Cuma buat chapter pendek yah sekitar 7 chapter,,. Kalau memungkinkan aku juga berniat buat sekuelnya hehehe gimana?**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 3

"hei, ryuu kau sedang menggambar siapa?

"ahh,, lyuu lagi gambal touchan sama sasuke dan yang ditengah ini lyuu"

"wah, sasuke itu apamu ryuu?"

"hehe sasuke itu akan jadi tousannya lyuu,"

"ehh? Lalu touchanmu kemana?"

"hehe, touchan akan jadi kaachanku, lalu sasuke akan jadi tousanku"

'wah, wah aku rasa ryuu jadi punya harem saat ini, chk naru anakmu itu benar-benar menarik' batin gaara melihat anakku yang tengah di kerumuni oleh teman-teman wanitanya.

"ne, ne.. kalau begitu sasuke itu untukku ya ryuu"

"tidak boleh, sasuke itu milik touchanku yang akan jadi kaachanku" ujarnya dengan tatapan mata sengit menatap para gadis yang sangat mengharapkan sasuke.

"uuhhh.. ryuu curang, ryuu kan sudah punya touchan yang tampan dan manis jadi kami rasa sasuke untuk kami saja ya, ya, ya."

"tetap tak boleh sasuke itu tousanku. Sasuke akan jadi 'lovelnya lyuu' huh" ucapnya yang kini dengan tatapan mata semakin sengit menatap para gadis. (khukhukhu.. anakku benar-benar lucu, ia kan thor? #author:hm yo, yoi..)

"hei.. ryuu.. keluargamu itu aneh tau!" ucap seorang bocah yang sejak tadi kesal karena mereka terus membicarakan tentang pemuda tampan yang belakangan ini sering menjemput ryuu, dan hal itu membuat bocah yang bernama jirou ini kesal, lebih tepatnya cemburu..

"uh jilou? Apanya yang aneh dengan touchan? Lyuu ga ngelti"

"keluargamu itu aneh, mana ada laki-laki yang menikahi laki-laki, dan juga bisa-bisanya kau memanggil touchanmu kaachan sedangkan sasuke tousan, tch"

"ya benar,, keluargamu aneh ryuu… kaachan itu kan harusnya wanita, tapi kau bilang tadi kaachanmu itu touchanmu…"

"ya..ya..yaa.. keluarga ryuu aneh… " kata-kata mereka serempak didepan ryuu.

"hiks.. kelualga lyuu ga aneh.. hiks.. kalian yang aneh hiks" isaknya sambil mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya

'eh, ada apa dengan mereka? Tch aku harus menghentikan mereka' batin gaara yang melihat ryuutarou dikerubuti temannya dan menangis.

"anak-anak sudah, sudah kembali ketempat kalian.." ucap gaara menenangkan murid muridnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mendapat telepon dari sasuke akupun berlari menuju kearah sekolah anakku, kutinggalkan kelasku yang masih tersisa sekitar 30 menit untukku mengajar,aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju tk anakku. Dan sesampainya disana, tiba-tiba anakku menerjangku dan langsung memeluk kakiku, aku heran, kalau biasanya ia seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kutatap gaara dan juga sasuke yang juga tengah menatap kearahku, kulirik sepintas wajah anakku yang membuatku sedikit tersentak, ryuu menangis, matanya merah dan hidungnya sembab tanda-tanda bahwa ia baru saja menangis, tapi karena apa? Kulirik gaara untuk minta penjelasan dan ia hanya mengatakan,"Tadi ryuu dikatai teman-temannya karena punya keluarga yang aneh, mereka bilang kau akan dipanggil kaachan dan pemuda ini(menunjuk sasuke) tousan oleh ryuu, dan karena itu iapun menangis, lebih jelasnya tanyakanlah pada ryuu, dan kurasa bawalah ia pulang dulu" ucap gaara yang membuatku sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban yan ia berikan padaku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sasuke, ia hanya menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"touchan,, lyuu mau pulang hiks.." bisik ryuu ditelingaku.

"baik, kita pulang sekarang. Teme kau juga ayo" kataku tapi kurasakan genggaman erat dari arah celanaku, genggaman tagan mungil putraku saat aku mengajak sasuke pulang bersama. Kulihat juga sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak akan pulan bersamaku saat ini. Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatnya menolak ajakanku, pikiranku juga mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Akupun mengangkat ryuu dan menggendongnya dipelukanku, aku berjalan keluar tk itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan pamit pada gaara dan sasuke.

Sesampainya aku dirumah, ryuu masih bungkam pada ku, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian ia menangis dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dadaku semakin sesak mendengar penuturan anakku. Aku tak tahu jika ia akan diledek oleh temannya karena hubungan ku dengan sasuke, aku bingung aku harus memilih siapa karena keduanya sangat penting bagiku, baik itu sasuke maupun ryuu. Kali ini aku dikagetkan oleh suara telepon yang bordering, itu dari sasuke, handphone yang berada dekat ryuu itu ingin kuraih tapi ryuu lebih cepat dariku, diambilnya handphone itu kemudian direjectnya panggilan dari sasuke, aku kesal tapi tak bisa karena dia adalah putraku, ryuu kini hanya menanggapi ku dengan tangisnya kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ataupun teriakan yang aku keluarkan.

Air matakupun kini ikut mengalir, membayangkan rasa sakit sang putra yang dihina karena dirinya, rasa sesak semakin menjalar didadanya dan juga perasaan menyesal karena ialah penyebab sang putra dihina seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba handphone itu berbunyi, dari sasuke. Ku angkat telepon itu setelah mengusap airmata yang mengalir, ia menanyakan keadaanku dan juga ryuu, ku jawab bahwa kami tak apa-apa, tapi aku tahu ia juga pasti khawatir pada kami, lagi aku merasa sangat bersalah pada keduanya, pada anakku dan juga sasuke, pikiranku saat ini kalut tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, kukatakan padanya agar kami tak bertemu dulu beberapa hari ini kujelaskan aku hanya butuh waktu, tapi aku tahu ia hendak protes akan keputusan sepihakku ini tapi apa boleh buat hanya hal itu yang saat ini terpikirkan oleh ku. Perlahan kututup layar ponselku, menutup percakapanku dengannya. Dapat kurasakan air mataku kini mengalir semakin deras, aku tak sanggup jika aku harus berpisah dengannya, walaupun hanya menghindar dari dirinya itu adalah hal yang sangat susah untukku lakukan, tapi tak ada pilihan lain aku harus melakukannya demi anakku, walaupun aku harus menyakiti diriku. Tangisanku semakin kencang, namun tak ada suara satupun yang aku keluarkan, aku hanya bisa menagis dalam diam.

Berkali-kali layar handphoneku bergetar, panggilan dari dirinya. Namun tak kuangkat juga, aku takut jika aku mendengar suaranya aku tak akan sanggup untuk menghindarinya saat ini. Dan tanpa kusadari sejak tadi putraku mengintipku dari balik pintu, ia menangis merasa bersalah padaku, karenanya ia membuatku menangis. Perlahan ryuu menghampiriku dan hal itu membuatku sedikit tersentak, karena aku merasakan ada tangan mungil yang kini berusaha untuk memelukku, kupalingkan wajahku kearahnya dan aku lihat ryuu juga tengah menangis.

"touchan.. hiks.. hiks.. maafkan lyuu hiks.. hiks"

"….."

"touchan jangan nangis huweee.. hiks.. hiks"

"ryuu… ryuu juga jangan nangis,, touchan hanya kelilipan hhehe"

"bohong.. hiks.. touchan bohong… hiks.. lyuu jahat sama touchan dan sasuke.. hiks.. maaf"

"tidak, tidak ryuu ngga salah.. tak ada yang salah disini.. jadi jangan nangis ya.."

"tapi kalna lyuu.. hiks.. touchan jadi pisah sama sasuke.. hiks..hiks"

"tidak, tidak.. bukan salah ryuu,,, sudah jangan nangis ya…"

"huhuhu… touchan jangan pisah sama sasuke ya,, lyuu sayang kalian,, lyuu sayang touchan juga sasuke… jadi.. hiks.. jadi lyuu ga mau touchan pisah sama sasuke.. huhuhu"

"tapi…"

"lyuu ga apa-apa… asalkan touchan ga pisah sama sasuke… lyuu akan baik-baik aja touchan hiks"

"….. terimakasih ryuu,, touchan sangat sayang ryuu.. terimakasih" ucapku yang kini memeluk erat tubuh mungil putraku, berharap agar rasa terima kasihku tersalurkan padanya.

Setelah perbincangan kami, aku dan ryuu kini tengah berada didepan apartement sasuke… aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya,, minta maaf dan mengucapkan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya.

Kutekan tombol bel yang ada di depan apartementnya itu

'ting tong'

'tuk.. tuk.. tukk'

'cklek'

"naru..to.. ryuu?"

"sasuke. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

"apa?"

"nee, ryuu kau saja yang mengatakannya, ayou.."

"sasuke, lyuu mau minta maaf, maafkan lyuu ya.. lyuu salah.. lyuu juga sayang sekali sama sasuke.. ini tadi siang lyuu membuatnya saat pelajalan menggambal.." ucap ryuu sambil berjinjit berusaha menyerahkan gambar pada sasuke.

"i.. ini?"

"hehe,, sasuke maukan jadi tousannya lyuu?"

"tch, dasar bocah tentu saja." Ucap sasuke yang kini memeluk erat anakku sambil menatapku dan mengatakan 'I love you'. Akupun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapannya itu. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki dua orang ini sebagai belahan jiwaku.

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Yeiyyy tinggal lagi 4 chapter…. Yosh semangka.. ups semangat maksudnya..**

**Umhh….. maaf yang nunggu kelanjutan ficku sebelumnya, saat ini dikepala saya masih belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ficnya,, sekali lagi maafkan saya yak… hehehehe makasi… ^ ^**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto, and manga yaoi Koishite Daddy by Kitazawa Kyou

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 4

Disiang hari saat aku tengah mengajak anakku berbelanja bahan makanan, aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah orang itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, bedanya ia terlihat tua. Karena kurasa diriku yang salah karena tak melihat jalan dan akhirnya menabrak orang itu, akupun minta maaf padanya sambil memeluk anakku sembari membungkukkan badan. Ia hanya mengeluarkan kata 'hn' dari mulutnya. Aku merasa seperti dejavu saat itu. Aku benar-benar berpikir mungkin orang tua itu ada hubungannya dengan kekasihku, Sasuke. Setelah ia mengucapkan kata itu iapun berlalu dari hadapannku. Akupun meneruskan perjalananku menuju ke salah satu supermarket di kota ini untuk membeli bahan makanan yang persediannya hampir habis dan juga tentunya membeli persediaan ramen instan, makanan favoritku dan Ryuu.

"untuk apa kau datang?"

"pulanglah, Ibumu sakit."

"tch, untuk itukah kau datang, tch sudah kuduga."

"bila ibumu tak sakit akupun tak akan datang padamu"

"pergilah, akan kupikirkan untuk menjenguknya atau tidak"

"tch, percuma saja aku datang jika hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu"

"bukan urusanmu!. Kalian duluan yang tak peduli padaku, jadi kali ini akupun begitu."

"baik. Terserah padamu. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang Ibumu inginkan"

"…."

"…."

"tch.. Sial!"

Kudengarkan apa yang dari tadi mereka perbincangkan dari balik pintu apartementku, mereka berdua nampaknya tengah mengalami sedikit perselisihan, ya, Sasuke dengan seorang pria tua yang tadi siang tak sengaja kutabrak itu, kurasa apa yang kupikirkan tadi siang benar, dari percakapan yang mereka lakukan aku bisa menebak pria tua itu adalah Ayah Sasuke. Hmm kalu tak salah namanya Uchiha Fugaku, dulu Sasuke pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang keluarganya padaku sebelum kami berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"touchan? Touchan sedang apa?" Tanya anakku yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangku, aku cukup tersentak karena suara kecilnya itu agak mengagetkanku yang kini tengah menguping pembicaraan tetanggaku, hal yang tak patut untuk ditiru, hehe

"ah.. umm.. touchan tak sedang apa-apa ryuu,, hehe hany mengecek engsel pintu ini, he" ucapku menngelak disertai cengiran terpaksa di wajahku, Ryuu hanya menatapku bingung. Memiringkan sedikit wajahnya kesamping, sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, memandangku dengan mata bulat besarnya itu, 'ohhh.. so cute' batinku dalam hati, dan hampir saja aku meneteskan darah dari hidungku, melihat ekspresi moe moe anakku itu hehehe…

"telus touchan ngapain kok lama beldili disana? Lyuu udah lapel touchan."

"ya, ya.. maafin touchan ya. ayoo.. touchan juga laper"

"yoshhh… makann…" ucapnya yang kini berlari lebih dulu menuju ruang makan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anakku itu. Kutinggalkan pintu apartement dimana tadinya disebelah apartement itu terdapat dua orang lelaki yang tengah berselisih.

Sekitar pukul 5 sore aku berkunjung ke apartement Sasuke. Setelah puas bermain bersama anakku yang kini tengah tertidur karena kelelahan.

'ting tong..'

'apakah Sasuke ada di dalam ya?' batinku yang kini tengah menunggu dirinya keluar membukakan pintu.

'cklek'

"dobe? Ada apa?"

"hum,, aku datang berkunjung, kurasa aku ingin membawakan ini untukmu, tadi aku membelinya di supermarket bersama Ryuu, kupikir sekalian saja kubelikan ini untukmu." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastic yang berisi buah tomat kesukaannya.

"hn, terimakasih, masuklah"

"um.. permisi"

"dimana Ryuu? Tumben kau tak mengajaknya ikut."

"oh, dia tidur, sepertinya kelelahan setelah bermain dengan ku dari tadi. hehe"

"hn.."

"duduklah" ucapnya padaku.

"um.. oh ya tadi maaf, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan orang tua itu, hmm.. aku rasa itu tadi ayahmu kan Teme?" ucapku padanya, kulihat wajahnya sedikit menampakka kecemasan, entah alasannya apa, aku tak tahu.

"…" tak ada jawaban darinya

"Teme? Ada apa? Apa pertanyaan ku meng-" ucapanku terpotong, kini kurasakan ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirku. Aku kaget dengan pergerakan tib-tibanya saat itu, tapi tubuhku tak kuasa menolak sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan pada tubuhku. Tangannya kini mulai merayap dibalik kaos berwarna kuning ynag kini aku kenakan, mencari gundukan berwarna pink yang sering ia mainkan dengan lidahnya saat kami melakukan sex. Kucoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya, karena kurasa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun kekuatanku serasa menguap oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan pada tubuhku kini, jadi aku tak kuasa untuk menolak perlakuan yang ia berikan padaku. Kupasrahkan diriku saat ini, terserah ia ingin melakukan apapun pada tubuhku yang telah kuserahkan padanya. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku saat ini. Kurasakan panas tubuhku meningkat pesat, sentuhan- sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku saat ini membuat aku tak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan namanya namun, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan yang kami lakukan..

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" teriak seseorang yang tadi sempat berselisih paham dengan Sasuke.

"ah….." ucapku dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut, langsung saja aku berdiri dan mengambil kaosku yang kini tergeletak dilantai, entah sejak kapan Sasuke melepaskannya, dan untung saja aku masih memakai celana jinsku.

"untuk apa kau datang lagi, pak tua?" ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah mengubah posisinya jadi duduk menatap nyalang kearah pria tua yang kini tengah menampakka wajah penuh amarah melihat kelakuan anaknya yang selama ini jarang ia temui.

"inikah tingkahmu selama ini hah! Membawa seorang lelaki sepertinya dalam apartementmu dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak senonoh seperti ini?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan hah!"

"itu bukan urusanmu!"

'Plakkk' suara tamparan yang kini dilayangkan pria itu pada sasuke, aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku terkejut melihat Sasuke mendapat tamparan dari sang ayah.

"itu akan menjadi urusanku, karena kau itu adalah putraku, putra dari Uchiha Fugaku!"

"cuihh… aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai putramu pak tua!"

'PLAKK' kali ini tamparan yang lebih keras dilayangkan oleh sang ayah. Kali ini aku berusaha menghentikan perseteruan mereka, aku tak ingin melihat salah satu diantara mereka ada yang terluka, naluri seorang ayahkulah yang saat ini bekerja, aku berlari menghampiri ayah sasuke dan aku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Paman, jangan pukul Sasuke lagi, ini.. ini semua bisa kamu jelaskan. Kita bicarakan baik-baik paman, tak enak jika membicarakannya dengan hati yang dipenuhi amarah."

"minggir dobe! Pak tua ini tak akan mendengarmua. Ia sudah menulikan semua telinganya. Percuma saja kau menjelaskan padanya."

"tapi, dia ini ayahmu Teme, kita harus menjelaskannya"

"aku tak butuh penjelasan kalian berdua, apa yang aku lihat sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan kau anak muda, apa yang kau tanamkan pada pikiran putraku hah! Apa kau memberikan obat-obatan pada putraku sehingga otaknya bisa kau cuci dengan mudah ha!?"

"ap.. apa maksud paman? Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu pada sasuke."

"tch, ucapanmu tak bisa kupercaya bocah. Pasti kaulah yang menanamkan hal-hal yang tak baik pada putraku yang saat ini semakin bertingkah dihadapan ayahnya sendiri."

"CUKUP! Hentikan ucapanmu itu pak tua. Naruto tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"naruto? Jadi namamu naruto? Sebaiknya sekarang tinggalkan kehidupan putraku, kau tak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada putraku, kalian sama sama laki-laki apa yang kalian pikirka dengan menjalani hubungan seperti ini hah! Tak ada, kalian hanya akan menambahkan beban pada orang lain, kalian akan mengahncurkan banyak orang disekitar kalian, kalian pun akan dibenci orang lain. Itu yang ingin kalian mau dari hubungan tak jelas ini ha?"

"…" aku hany terdiam mendengar cercaan cercaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ayah Sasuke itu.

"jangan katakana hubungan kami tak jelas pak tua! Kami saling cinta, kami tak butuh pandangan orang lain tentang kami, itu semua tak penting! Camkan itu!" ucp Sasuke sengit membalas perkataan sang ayah

"Hahaha.. jangan buat aku tertawa bocah, kalian belum tahu bagaimana kerasnya hiup, kalian hanya bocah ingusan yang baru kemarin berada dilingkungan social. Dan kau, apa yang bisa kau banggakan ha? Apa pekerjaanmu anak muda? Berapa banyak yang bisa kau berikan nati pada putraku hah?!" ucap Fugaku di depanku, kata kata yang ia ucapkan sangat menusuk hatiku, dadaku sakit mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan padaku. Aku ingin menagis saat itu, sampai sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi kegiatan kami…

"touchan? Sasuke? Kenapa kalian libut? Lyuu jadi bangun.. padahal lyuu masih ngantuk touchan"

Ucap anakku yang kini berjalan mendekatiku. Kurasa pembicaraan kami sedikit mengganggu tidurnya sampai ia datang ke kamar Sasuke dan mencariku. Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya, berusaha menahan tangisanku, rupanya hal itu membuat ia cemas padaku.

"nee, touchan ngapain nangis? Siapa yang buat touchan jadi sedih? Nanti lyuu yang pukul." Ucapnya dengan tingah anak-anaknya.

"tch,, jadi anak itu anakmu? Sudah kuduga. Apalagi seorang pemuda yang sudah punya anak seperti dirimu ini, apa yang bisa kau berikan pada putraku hah? Kurasa kau hanya akan membebani dia dengan anakmu itu, aku rasa kalian hanya akan menghambat masa depan putraku saja, dan itu tak akan kubiakan kalian mendekati putraku lagi!" ucap Fugaku setelah meihat putraku, kali ini kata-katanya semakin menusuk, semua yang ia katakana benar, aku pasti hanya akan menyusahkan Sasuke, apalagi ia hanya seorang mahasiswa, seharusnya ia punya masa depan yang lebih baik, jika.. jika ia tak bersamaku… akhirnya airmata yang sejak tadi kutahan kini mengalir deras. Kulihat anakku juga sedikit bergetar, kurasa iapun kaget akan ucapan ayah Sasuke.

"hiks.. touchan paman itu selam… hiks.. lyuu takut…" ujarnya yang kini memeluk leherku semakin erat, mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakangku, supaya ia tak melihat wajah Fugaku yang kini sanagt seram menurutnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI RUMAHKU PAK TUA! Ucap Sasuke yang kini dari wajahnya bisa terlihat amarah yang begitu pekat keluar, sejak tadi ia hanya mendengar perkataan sang ayah, rupanya kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan aura yang pekat, amarah yang semakin membuncah keluar dari dirinya. Aku sedikit takut melihat Sasuke seperti itu, badanku sedikit bergetar, kurasakan tangis ryuu semakin keras di bahuku.

"Baik ayah akan pergi sekarang. Tapi ingat kata-kataku sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyetujuia hubunganmu dengan pemuda ini. Camkan itu baik-baik Sasuke"

"aku tak akan mengikuti apapun kemauanmu. Pergi!"

"….." hening tak ada yang berani bersuara, yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki yang beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan aku dan putraku, kami masi menangis dalam pelukan dan Sasuke, kini ia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena membentak sang ayah, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, setelah dirasa cukup, iapun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menuju kearah kami. Perlahan iapun menyentuh rambutku, kemudian ia menarik kami dalam pelukannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku, "maaf,, maafkan aku. Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan kalian. Aku janji. Aku janji dobe." Ucapnya padaku.

Namun yang kulakukan hanya terus menangis, menangis dan menangis. Perlahan kugelengkan kepalaku. Walaupun pikiranku menngatakan Sasuke akan berasamaku, tapi hatiku tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Resah, dan aku tahu sekali lagi aku tahu kami tak akan bisa bersama, tembok yang terbentang diantara kami terlalu tinggi. Sangat tinggi, dan kurasa tembok itu tak kan sanggup untuk kami lewati, besar dan tinggi. Dan kurasa takdirpun memihak bukan pada kami. Hancur sudah, tak ada harapan untuk kami. Ini karena diriku yang memulai, maka diriku juga yang harus mengakhiri. Ya, akulah yang harus mengakhiri, walaupun sakit, tapi demi kebahagiaannya dan juga aku tak ingin karena diriku aku mengahancurka kehidupan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Karena itu, aku akan menyerah. Itulah keputusanku.

Perlahan kulepas pelukanku dari dirinya, kutatap matanya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, akupun berdiri sambil tetap menggendong Ryuu dipelukanku yang masih menangis. Perlahan ku melangkah menjauh darinya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku ucapkan "Arigatou" padanya sambil tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah kuberikan padanya, walau air mataku masih menetes hal itu tak kuhiraukan, aku tetap melangkah menjauhinya. Kulihat ia tersentak dengan apa yang kulakukan, iapun mengeleng berusaha untuk melarangku untuk melakukan apa yang kini tengah ia pikirkan, dan aku yakin yang saat ini ia pikirkan adalah apa yang benar-benar akan aku lakukan. Ia mengernyit, menatapku mencari kepastian bahwa aku hanya akan berbohong, namun setelah ia tak menemukannya dalam sorot mataku, ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis didepanku. Dadaku semakin sesak. Tak sanggup untuk lebih lama berada dalam ruangan itu, akupun mempercepat langkah kakiku meninggalkan ruangan itu dan dirinya yang masih menatapku dan kemudian aku mendengar jeritan kesakitan darinya memanggil namaku, "NARUTOOO!".. tapi tak kuhiraukan, aku masih mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju ke apartementku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat agar ia tak bisa masuk.

Aku menangis dan juga Ryuu yang masih menangis dalam dekapanku. Kudengar ia menggedor-gedor pintu apartementku, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pintu itu terbuka. Tapi itu hal yang sia-sia, pintu itu terlalu kuat untuk ia dobrak, merasa hal itu sia-sia ia hanya meneriakkan namaku dan menangis. Kudengar kegaduhan didepan pintu apartementku, mungkin tetanggaku yang lain merasa terganggu dan kemudian memanggil satpam untuk mengamankan Sasuke. Beberapa menit berlalu, tak lagi kudengar suar rebut- rebut didepan apartementku. Kulihat sekilas Ryuu yang kini tertidur lagi, kelelahan setelah menangis, matanya masih sembab dan bengkak, namun kurasa akau masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. Air mataku masih mengalir deras….

"selesai.. semuanya berakhir seperti ini.. hah.."ucapku ditengah air mata yang masih mengalir….

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Yeiyyy tinggal lagi 3 chapter…. Yosh semangka… ups maksudnya semangat hehehhe**

**Umhh….. maaf yang nunggu kelanjutan ficku sebelumnya, saat ini dikepala saya masih belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ficnya,, sekali lagi maafkan saya yak… hehehehe makasi… ^ ^**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Hmm.. balas review sedikit yah..**

**Keylovemelt: umm.. makasi sarannya ya.. hehe oh itu, haha yah ketahuan deh aku mesumnya udah tingkat akut kyaa #plakk ga ngurus.. hehehe yoshh.. makasi seklai lagi yak.. ditunggu aja kelanjutannya hehehe mangap kalu ficnya kelewat mesum kyaaaaaaaaa _ authornya mesum bangetz xexxe**

**Satsuki Naruhi: heheh makasi, makasi udah suka yak hehehehe ditunggu aja hohoho. And makasi ya udah ngereview.. hehehe ^^**

**Ryuichi Zu: haiiii juga… aku manggilnya Ryu aja ya hheheh ^^ kalo menurt ryu ngebut, ya bolehlah, hehehe hahaha "ku" juga sebenarnya rasa ada yang kurang juga wkwkwkw tapi entahlah.. hehehe yosh semoga makin penasaran yak xexexexe. Hmm makasi udah review. ^^**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto, and manga yaoi Koishite Daddy by Kitazawa Kyou

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 5

Sebelum aku meninggalkan dirinya, aku sempat meninggalkan sebuah surat padanya, surat itu kutulis dengan seluruh cintaku yang kummiliki untuknya berharap ia akan mengerti mengenai keputusanku ini, walaupun aku tahu itu sulit tapi hanya cara ini yang dapat terpikirkan olehku.

Sasuke Teme ku tercinta,

Maafkan aku, karena aku meninggalkanmu. Aku harap kau mengerti tentang keputusanku ini walaupun aku yakin akan sangat sulit, tapi mengertilah. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita, untukmu, aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu, aku tahu aku bodoh melepaskanmu, tapi untuk masa depanmu yang masih panjang aku rela, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari diriku. Jangan salahkan ayahmu Teme, karena apa yang ia katakana semuanya benar, aku hanya akan membebani dirimu dan aku tak ingin itu. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh, sebelum kita melangkah terlalu jauh, inilah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk kita, menyadari bahwa kita tak mungkin bersama, walaupun hal itu sangat kuinginkan. Jagalah dirimu, lupakanlah diriku Teme, jangan berusaha mencariku, aku mohon. T_T. berbahagialah Suke. Aku Mencintaimu….

Naruto….

Sasuke POV

Pagi ini aku sadar di tengah kamarku, sudah empat hari ini aku tak melihat Naruto dan Ryuu. Kurasa mereka menghindariku. Dadaku semakin bergemuruh dikala aku mengingat tak bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari ini, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kearah pintu kamar, kubuka perlahan dan angin pagipun berhembus ke wajahku yang saat ini terlihat kusut. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kea rah kamar apartement disebelahku. Kutekan bel yang ada di depanku berharap sang penghuni kamar mau membukakan pintu penghalang ini dan tersenyum seperti biasa kearahku bersama si kecil yang selalu heboh didekatnya. Beberapa menit sudah aku menunggu di sini, tapi tak jua ada tanda tanda pintu ini akan terbuka. Masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Kubalikkan badanku melangkah menuju kearah kamarku, aku ingin membersihkan badanku yang masih lengket saat ini baru kemudian aku berusaha menemuinya lagi. Baru beberapa langkah, ku lihat di kotak tempat surat di depan pintu apartementku ada sebuah surat disamping sebuah Koran pagi yang selalu kupesan. Surat dengan amplop berwarna orange yang mengingatkanku pada warna kesukaan naruto. Kuambil surat itu, tak ada nama pengirim dan tempat si pengirim. Aku bingung, tapi rasa penasarannku menyuruhku untuk segera membuka surat itu. Ku buka amplop orange itu, aku mulai membaca isi surat yang sudah tak terlipat lagi karena sudah kubuka lipatannya. Mataku terbelalak, surat itu.. surat itu dari Naruto, aku langsung berbalik menuju ke depan pintu apartementnya. Kugedor-gedor pintu itu seolah-olah pintu itu akan hancur jika aku terus menggedornya. Dadaku semakin sesak, surat itu, surat yang ditujukan padaku darinya, surat yang memberitahuku bahwa ia dan si bocah sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kuremas dadaku yang semakin sesak, aku sulit bernafas, disekelilingku kurasakan pasokan udara yang sangat minim, aku mencoba menghirup udara yang ada seolah-olah udara untuk besok takkan ada. Kini aku ditinggalkan oleh pencerah hidupku, air mataku kini mengalir lagi, tak kuhiraukan, biarlah aku tak peduli, tetangga tetangga kini keluar dan kurasakan mereka mengerumuni diriku, kuyakin mereka terusik oleh suara teriakan, tangisan dan gedoran pintu yang kulakukan sejak tadi. Dapat kurasakan tanganku memar karena memukul benda yang keras dan berdiri tegak itu. Dan juga dapat kurasakan tetangga tetangga itu mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku, masih juga tak kuhiraukan, biarlah aku dikatakan cengeng, gila, stress atau apapun itu aku benar-benar tak peduli. Hanya dia yang kuinginkan saat ini, hanya dia yang kuharapkan ada disini, hanya dia, hanya dia…

Tapi, kini itu tak mungkin ia telah pergi, pergi bersama bocah hiperaktif itu, lagi-lagi aku ditinggalkan. Padahal, pak tua itu sudah menyetujui hubunganku dengannya, padahal aku sudah berusaha mengubah pemikiran pak tua itu, aku juga sudah merendahkan harga diriku didepan mereka semua, didepan keluarga yang selama ini aku benci. Jangan Tanya bagaimana aku melakukannya. Aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Dan pada akhirnya setelah restu itu kudapatkan mengapa kau pergi? Mengapa kau tak menunggu diriku Naru? Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang peka akan perasaanmu, bukan hanya kau yang bodoh tapi aku juga bodoh, tak memahami tatapan matamu saat itu. Inilah yang kudapatkan sekarang, kehilangan dirimu, benar-benar kehilanganmu…

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis, dan juga pikiranku sangat lelah, tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur semua yang kulihat buram, kulihat tetangga tetanggaku mendatangiku dan semakin mengerumuniku, tapi aku tak kuat menahan berat tubuhku, badanku rasanya sangat lemas, perlahan kegelapan menyergapku, dan seketika itu aku rasakan tubuhku jatuh membentur lantai, hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil diriku dan juga tubuhku yang melayang, ku yakini itu pasti karena aku tengah di gendong oleh orang-orang itu menuju kamar apartementku.

Sudah sebulan Naruto pergi, namun tak kutemukan juga jejak kepergiannya, walaupun dalam surat itu ia menyuruhku untuk tak mencarinya, aku tak peduli, yang kulakukan saat ini hanya bisa mencarinya, tapi sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.. belum ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Naruto saat ini…

Aku frustasi, aku hampi gila, aku mencoba bunuh diri karena tak berhasil menemukannya, memang gila seorang keluarga Uchiha melakukan hal konyol sepertiyang kulakukan, persetan dengan semua itu. Saat itu dengan sengaja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ketengah jalan yang sepi berharap ada mobil yang akan menabrakku, aku gila. Ya aku gila, aku sudah gila karena memeikirka dirinya yang tak kutemukan sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba apa yang kuharapkan datang sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah melaju kearahku, pengemudi mobil itu sempat kaget melihatku dan menyuruhku untuk minggir namun tak ku pedulikan ku tulikan semua pendengaranku saat itu , kututup mataku perlahan seiring dengan semakin dekatnya mobil itu melaju kearahku.

'CKIIITTTT' suara rem mobil yang ditekan keras, yang menyebabkan pergesekan antara ban mobil dengan aspal sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Hei! Apa kau ingin mati hah!" ucap seseorang yang kini keluar dari dalam mobil itu menuju kearahku. Dengan cepat dan tanpa kuketahui lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu menamparku, tamparan yang sangat keras kurasakan dipipi kiriku. Kaget, aku kaget dengan apa yang pria itu lakukan padaku. Ia membentakku, berdecak kesal, dan memaki-makiku dengan kata kasar namun tak jua kupedulikan, anehnya air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh padahal sejak hari itu, sejak ia meninggalkanku aku berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi, namun kini hal ini malah terjadi.

Pemuda yang kukenal bernama Hyuuga Neji ini juga kaget melihatku mengeluarkaan air mata. Seketika itu iapun memelukku, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku yang entah sejak kapan jadi cengeng begini. Aku terdiam, masih mengeluarkan air mata itu, namun perlahan kupeluk tubuh pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi dari diriku itu, akupun menangis di pundakknya menyalurkan semua rasa sesakku yang selama sebulan penuh ini kupendam. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan aku melampiaskan rasa sesakku….

Dan dari sanalah aku berteman dengan pemuda ini, setidaknya ia teman yang cukup baik, begitulah yang kupikirkan tentangnya. Neji juga adalah seorang mahasiswa sepertiku, dan dari cerita yang sering ia katakana padaku kini ia tengah berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, aku tak tahu siapa orang itu, karena katanya aku belum saatnya untuk mengenal calon pacarnya itu. Bersamanya cukup untukku mengurangi rasa kesepian yang semakin dalam semenjak ia pergi. Aku juga sering menceritakan tentangku dan juga tentangnya pada Neji, karena kurasa jika aku menceritakannya pada Neji membuat hatiku sedikit lega, walaupun aku belum menemukan belahan jiwaku…

End of Sasuke POV

Kini lima bulan sudah terlewati, dan lima bulan sudah aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke….

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihatnya saat ini, begitu juga Ryuu yang sering kali menanyakan tentang Sasuke padaku. Tapi jika aku menemuinya, aku pasti tak akan bisa menjauhinya lagi, aku pasti akan semakin menghancurkan dirinya lagi, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Kutekan perasaan ini terus menerus, aku merasa seperti berada di neraka, tak bisa bertemu, menyentuh, bahkan melihat orang yang kita sayangi sangat menyakitkan…..

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Yeiyyy tinggal lagi 2 chapter…. Yosh semangka… ups maksudnya semangat hehehhe**

**Umhh….. maaf yang nunggu kelanjutan ficku sebelumnya, saat ini dikepala saya masih belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ficnya,, sekali lagi maafkan saya yak… hehehehe makasi… ^ ^**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Hmm.. balas review sedikit yah..**

**Nakazawa ayumu: yaps.. ini ceritanya kuambil dari yaoi manga yang judulny "Koishite daddy".. yaw.. main pairnya Sasunaru hehehe hmm memang "ku" buat agak mirip diawal sama cerita aslinya tapi mulai pertengahan sampai akhir nanti aku buat rada beda kok, biar ga terlalu sama, sama manganya… hehehe… ya kalau disini yang kubuat jadi Daddynya itu si Naru, trus Sasuke jadi mahasiswanya, karakter mereka juga kutuker ama yang di manga.. hehehe umm.. makasi ya dah ngereview.. tunggu aja ya kelanjutannya makasi… hehehehe ^^**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: M mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto, and manga yaoi Koishite Daddy by Kitazawa Kyou

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 6

'sudah tak bisa lagi'

'dadaku semakin sakit'

'mungkin jika aku melihatnya dari jauh tak akan apa-apa, asalkan ia tak melihatku'

'aku rasa Ryuu juga pasti senag jika kami melihatnya walaupun dari jauh'

'ya kurasa itu tak akan apa-apa, aku sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sesak ini'

'aku ingin melihatnya, sangat ingin melihatnya..maafkan aku Tuhan, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar.. izinkanlah….'

Batinku dalam hati, setelah sekian lama aku berperang dalam batin ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi melihatnya bersama Ryuu, aku juga tak sanggup melihat Ryuu yang terus merengek memintaku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Ryuu…"

"haii,, ada apa touchan manggil lyuu?" Ryuu datang dengan berlari kecil menghampiriku sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk rubah yang ia beri nama Kyuubi karena boneka itu punya 9 ekor, boneka yang dulu pernah Sasuke dapatkan disebuah permainan yang ia terpaksa ikuti karena rengekan Ryuu yang meminta boneka rubah itu sebagai hadiahnya.

"apakah Ryuu masih ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku padanya yang kini mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, dapat kulihat binary bahagia di kedua bola matanya mendengarku mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke', tch.. ternyata besar sekali arti Sasuke untuk anakku ini.

"ketemu Sasuke? Benalkah touchan? Touchan ngga bo'ongkan sama lyuu? Benalkan? Benalkan?" ucapnya setengah berjinjit masih memeluk Kyuubi. Kutanggapi hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, kurasa ia mengerti bahwa aku tak sedang berbohong padanya, karena saat ini ia melompat dan menerjang untuk memelukku. Kurasakan pelukan lengan kecilnya yang cukup erat dileherku saat ini.

"yeiiy.. lyuu akan ketemu Sasuke,, makasi touchan.. hehehe lyuu sayang touchan… muachh" iapun mengecup pelan pipiku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu.

"hmm,, tapi.."

"tapi kenapa touchan?" tanyanya bingung yang malah menambah kesan sangat teramat manis.

"tapi, kita hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh, kita tak bisa langsung menemuinya, Ryuu mengertikan?"

"….. … ….. nee.. lyuu ngelti touchan,, Cuma melihat juga taka pa, yang penting lyuu bisa ketemu Sasuke.. lyuu kangen Sasuke" ucapnya yang mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakana, sama seperti saat aku membawa Ryuu pergi, walaupun ia menangis, tapi ia mengerti akan apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Ia hanya diam tak berani membantah perkataanku saat itu untuk pergi dari sana. Aku bersyukur Ryuu tumbuh jadi anak yang pintar, ia mau mengerti bagaimana diriku saat itu.

Dan kini walaupun aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas kecewa darinya namun ia tetap memberikanku senyumannya walau ku tahu ia cukup kecewa karena tak bisa menemui Sasuke langsung.

"arigatou ne Ryuu…."ucapku yang kini memeluk dirinya.

Sore harinya kami berjalan menuju kearah apartement kami yang dulu, kugendong Ryuu dalam pelukanku, namun yang kulihat sekarang justru tak pernah kusangka akan secepat ini terjadi, memang aku yang telah meninggalkan dirinya, tapi begitu cepatnya ia menemukan penggantiku.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di jalan raya, tepat didepanku adalah sebuah Supermarket yang selalu kukunjungi dulu saat aku masih berada di apartement itu. Yang membuatku tersentak adalah pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini, dia, Sasuke, orang yang kucintai tengah bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, yang kulihat saat ini Sasuke tengah bersenda gurau bersama pemuda itu, ia tertawa lebar dikala sang pemuda mengeluarkan yang kuyakini adalah sebuah candaan. Mataku terbelalak lebar, walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh dari supermarket itu namun aku dapat melihatnya, sangat jelas malah interaksi yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda itu yang kini tengah mengantri untuk membayar belanjaan 'mereka'. Kurasakan tanganku semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungul putraku yang saat ini tengah kugendong. Mungkin anakku merasakan bahwa saat ini aku tengah gelisah, berulang kali ia memanggilku tapi aku masih tetap bergeming ditempatku berdiri, tak jarang juga kudengar orang orang yang sepertinya terburu-buru melewatiku sempat mengumpat kearahku, karena mungkin aku menghalangi jalan mereka atau mereka yang tak melihatku.

'pluk' suara pukulan kecil dipipiku yang kini menyadarkanku dari tatapan menerawangku saat ini.

"toouchhaann?" Tanya putraku yang heran melihatku sejak tadi terdiam ditempat dan tak mengalihkan perhatianku dari depan.

"ya? kenapa Ryuu?" tanyaku pada putraku.

"touchan kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba belhenti? Bukannya mau liat Sasuke? Ayoo touchan lyuu dah ga sabal pengen liat Sasuke" ucap anakku, mendengar nama Sasuke diucapkan akupun teringat mengapa aku terdiam sejak tadi, kuarahkan lagi pandangan mataku kedepan, masih, aku masih melihat mereka disana. Kini aku melangkah mundur perlahan, kuturunkan Ryuu dari pelukanku, kusuruh ia berjalan saja karena kurasa aku tak sanggup untuk menggendongnya saat ini, Ryuu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya padaku, tanda ia menyetujui ucapanku.

Aku semakin tersentak, kulihat didepan sana mereka, Sasuke dan juga pemuda itu yang kini tengah mebisikka sesuatu kel telinga Sasuke yang kemudian membuatnya tertawa. Mereka berjalan keluar dari supermarket itu. Secara tak sadar kakiku menyeretku untuk mundur. Kegenggam tangan putraku dan kubawa ia melangkah menjauhi mereka, sempat heran namun Ryuu tak mengeluarkan protes apapun padaku, ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah kakiku untuk mundur dari tempat itu.

Sesak, kini dadaku semakin sesak melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa kusadari dari arah samping sebuah mobil taksi melaju kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi,tanpa pikir panjang lagi kulempar Ryuu kearah trotoar agar ia tak tertabrak, saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya keselamatan Ryuu seorang, tak ada berapa detik tubuhku terpental dan menghantam sebuah tiang penyangga papan nama sebuah toko kue kecil di jalan itu, kurasakan kepalaku seperti dihantam beribu-ribu batu karang, kulihat disekitarku memutih, yang dapat kudengar saat itu hanyalah suara teriakan anakku memanggil namaku, setelahnya aku tertarik kedalam kegelapan yang pekat….

Sasuke POV

"TOUCHANNNNN!" kudengar sebuah teriakan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah keberadaanku saat ini, alisku mengernyit, kurasa aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa memoriku tentang suara itu tak kutemukan.

Didepan sana, di depan sebuah toko kue, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu, aku hanya terdiam ditempatku saat ini berdiri masih memikirkan suara yang tadi bergema setelah proses kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"hoi, sasuke ada apa?" Tanya Neji padaku yang melihatku terdiam memandangi kerumunan orang dimana tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang tak enak yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tak kujawab pertanyaan yang Neji lontarkan padaku, aku masih fokus menatap kearah tempat itu sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan pergerakan kecil ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu,…

"TOUCHANNNNN! HIKS…. HUWEEEEE… TOUCHANN! TOUCHANN BANGUN… HIKS… LYUU TAKUT TOUCHANNN!". Teriak bocah itu, bocah yang selama beberapa bulan ini kucari dan belum kutemukan, sekarang, sekarang ia berada disini ditempat itu.. tempat kecelakaan itu.. tunggu dulu apa katanya tadi? Touchan? Lyuu…uu…. RYUU?

Astaga kenapa aku baru teringat akan suara itu, bodoh aku sungguh bodoh, responku terlalu lambat, tanpa ba bi bu lagi aku berlari sekencangnya menuju kearah tempat bocah itu berada, tak ku hiraukan teriakan Neji dan juga belanjaanku yang mungkin kini telah berserakan, tak peduli. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah tempat itu dan orang yang berada disana.. dadaku bergemuruh seiring lariku yang semakin cepat namun rasanya tak jua aku sampai di tempat itu..

Nafasku semakin memburu, keringat perlahan menetes,…

Akhirnya akupun sampai disana, namun yang kini aku lihat membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang… disana.. disana terbaring orang yang selama ini aku cari, orang yang meninggalkanku beberapa bulan lalu, orang yang sangat aku rindukan, orang yang aku cintai….

Darah mengucur perlahan membasahi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu kini berubah warna menjadi orange kusam, aku tercekat, disana ia terbaring memunggungiku…

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kearahnya, yang kini didepan tubuhnya terdapat seorag bocah yang perawakannya sama sepertinya menangis menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring dengan tangan kecilnya itu, berusah membangunkannya yang sedang terbaring dengan nyenyak…

"Na…ru.. to…" akhirnya kuucapkan juga nama yang sejak tadi ingin kuucapkan namun tak mau keluar dari bibirku.

"hiks… sasuke.. huwee… touchan… sasuke.. touchannn hikss.. huweeeeee" ucap bocah itu yang kini juga terdapat darah yang menempel di pakaiannya yang berwarna biru gelap itu membuat warnanya menjadi semakin gelap, masih dengan tangisannya yang tak berhenti, menatapku dengan matanya yang sembab,,,

"na.. .." ucapku lagi. Kali ini aku sudah berada disamping tubuhnya yang membelakangiku, perlahan kubalikkan badannya agar aku dapat menatapnya, namun yang saat ini kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan darah dan mata itu tertutup rapat tak memperlihatkan lagi iris mata sapphire yang sering ia perlihatkan padaku, ku rasakan tubuhnya semakin dingin, pikiranku bertambah kalut, kali ini aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, benar-benar tak ingin… kulihat disekitaku belum jaga ada mobil ambulance yang datang,,, amarahku kini semakin memuncak,, kuteriaki semua orang yang ada disana..

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA DIAM SAJA HAH! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE! ORANG INI SEKARAT! "

"…"

"KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM MEMANDANGIKU HAH! CEPAT PANGGILKAN SEKARANG JUGA BRENGSEKKK!"

Teriakku pada rang-orang itu yang tadi memandangii kami seolah kami adalah tontonan sirkus di kebun binatang.

Perlahan kurasakan air mataku jatuh lagi, kali ini lebih deras dari pada sebelumnya… kupeluk erat tubuh orang yang kucintai itu yang kini tengah terbujur kaku tak bergerak, semakin dingin kurasakan suhu tubuhnya yang berada dalam pelukanku, ku eratkan juga pelukanku pada tubuh itu berharap kehangatan yang kumiliki bisa tersalurkan pada dirinya…

"aku mohon,,,, kali ini jangan pergi lagi naru… aku mohon…" ucapku ditengah tengah isak tangisku saat ini…..

End of Sasuke POV

**Tsuzuku…..**

**Yeiyyy tinggal lagi 1 chapter…. Yosh semangka… ups maksudnya semangat hehehhe**

**Umhh….. maaf yang nunggu kelanjutan ficku sebelumnya, saat ini dikepala saya masih belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ficnya,, sekali lagi maafkan saya yak… hehehehe makasi… ^ ^**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love you, touchan…**

Rated: T for this chap, mugyaaa..

Pair: Uchiha sasuke x Uzumaki naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sejak dari janin udah punya babe Kishimoto, and manga yaoi Koishite Daddy by Kitazawa Kyou

Genre: romance, family, angst, a little bit humor

Warning: pastinya YAOI donkzzzz…. Xexexxe xp…narUKE- saSEME…fuufuufufuufufuuu…. #plak ga penting…. And maaf kalo bnyak typo ditiap chapter coz authornya males meriksa lagi.. hhehe (yak ketahuan dech…..)#plak di tampar readers

Summary:

Menceritakan kisah tentang seorang duda beranak satu yang menemukan cinta sejatinya pada diri seorang pemuda yang masih berstatus mahasiswa sebuah universitas kedoteran terkenal. Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka, akankah cinta mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir? Dan bagaimana dengan sang anak?

# chapter 7 (Final Chapter)

# Ryuutarou POV

"touchan…tadaima…"

"…"

"touchan.. touchan.. tau ngga? Hali ini Lyuu dicium ama Jilou touchan"

"…"

"Jilou bilang kalau Jilou udah gede Jilou bakalan jadiin Lyuu pengantinnya touchan.. "

"…."

"ne… touchan kenapa ga pelnah jawab peltanyaan Lyuu? Lyuu sedih kalau touchan telus diam kayak gini hiks."

"….."

"nee.. hiks.. Lyuu janji Lyuu ga bakal cengeng lagi.. jadi touchan cepat bangun ya.. nanti kita main lagi sama-sama.. hiks.. Lyuu sayang touchan" ucap Lyuu kini sambil memeluk touchan Lyuu yang masih teltidul. Sudah empat bulan touchan sepelti ini, setiap pulang sekolah Lyuu lajin menjenguk touchan, Lyuu ingin touchan cepat-cepat bangun dan nemenin Lyuu main lagi kayak biasanya.. tapi touchan tidulnya lama.. lyuu agak bosan.. tapi kasian touchan kalau Lyuu tinggal, itu belalti Lyuu ga sayang Touchan….

End of Ryuutarou POV

Normal POV

Saat ini sudah memasuki bulan keempat Naruto mengalami koma semenjak kecelakaan tabrakan yang menimpanya itu, dokter mengatakan luka paling parah berada dibagian kepalanya, sedangkan luka yang lainnya hanya luka biasa akibat dari kecelakaan. Dokter mengatakan jika Naruto tak juga sadar selama lima bulan terpaksa alat-alat yang menopang tubuh rentan itu harus dicabut karena dokter memvonis sudah tak akan ada harapan lagi untuknya bisa bertahan hidup. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut tak terima jika dokter melepas pasiennya begitu saja, tapi apa mau dikata itulah keputusan yang diberikan. Dan jika Naruto bisa bangun dari komanya sebelum bulan kelima masih ada harapan yang bisa diperjuangkan tapi para dokter yang menangani Naruto belum mengetahui apa efek yang diakibatkan dari luka dikepalanya itu. Tsunade, dokter ahli yang saat ini merawat Naruto memaparkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya setelah bangun nanti pada Sasuke.

Sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu, Ryuu dirawat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengajak Ryuu untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha, Ryuu yang dulu sempat bertemu Fugaku masih takut melihat wajah ayah Sasuke itu. Sedangkan Mikoto, istri Fugaku menampakkan wajah yang sangat bahagia sejak kedatangan Ryuu dirumah itu, Mikoto yang sering sakit-sakitan kini Nampak sehat 100 persen, sedangkan Itachi ia sama seperti Mikoto, bahagia karena kehadiran si bocah hiperaktif yang selama beberapa bulan tinggal bersamanya ini memang kadang-kadag mengganggu dirinya, walaupun demikian ia tak marah akan kelakuan bocah pirang itu. Suasana dalam rumah Uchiha yang biasanya muram kini tergantikan menjadi lebih hidup, kadang terdengar canda tawa mereka di rumah itu yang selama ini tak pernah mereka lakukan. Ya, hal itu terjadi karena kehadiran sibocah pirang ini.

Tentunya sebelum bocah ini dibawa kekediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sudah menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya, bocah itu, dan juga Naruto sang kekasih. Ia juga sudah menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu, berpisah dan kemudian bertemu lagi dengan naruto pada sang keluarga.

Mikoto sempat kesal pada Fugaku karena salah satu penyebab berpisahnya Naruto dan Sasuke itu juga karena dirinya. Beberapa hari Mikoto mendiamkan suaminya itu, tak mau bertegur sapa sedikitpun dengan sang suami.

Awalnya Sasuke mengira bahwa tanggapan Ibu dan juga kakaknya akan sama seperti sang ayah, namun ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan itu salah, justru ibunya marah padanya kenapa baru sekarang ia menceritakannya setelah semuanya jadi seperti komentar sang kakak cuma, "hn.. dasar baka otouto". Ia bersyukur karena apa yang ia khawatirkan tak terjadi.

Beberapa kali dalam sebulan Mikoto maupun Itachi dan kadangkala ditemani juga oleh Fugaku menyempatkan diri menjenguk Naruto dirumah sakit. Mikoto yang pertama kali melihat Naruto langsung memeluknya saat ia tiba di kamar rawat yang Naruto tempati, hatinya sedih melihat kekasih anaknya kini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, sempat ia memberikan deathglarenya pada Fugaku, yang saat itu masih kesal akan tingkah suaminya itu.

Walaupun semua masalah telah terselesaikan, namun perasaan Sasuke masih belum tenang tinggal 28 hari menjelang bulan kelima, saat dimana takdir akan membawa nasib Naruto.

Kini tinggal 15 hari menjelang bulan kelima Sasuke semakin kalut, cemas dan khawatir,, tugasnya sebagai Mahasiswa sempat terabaikan karena perhatian utamanya kini ia tujukan hanya padasang kekasih. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, dari rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Langsung saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"hallo?"

"dengan tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin mengabarkan bahwa pasien yang kini berada di kamar 067, sudah sadar dari komanya kami har-"

'tutt… tutt.. tutt….' Suara sambungan telepon yang diputus oleh Sasuke, tanpa basa basi lagi ia mengambil jaketnya yang kini berada diatas meja belajarnya, tak lupa juga ia mengambil kunci mobil ferrarinya dari dalam tas kuliahnya. Berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat, supaya bisa dengan cepat melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" ucap Mikoto heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti dikejar setan.

"aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga kaasan, Naruto sudah sadar" ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah memakai sepatu dan jaketku.

"apa? Benarkah, kalau begitu ibu akan menghubungi tousan dan anikimu, oh ya sekalian kau jemput Ryuu, kaasan yakin dia pasti juga bahagia mendengarnya.." ujar Mikoto pada Sasuke

"tentu, aku pergi kaasan.." ucap Sasuke kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu dan hanya meninggalkan pintu depan yang kini terbuka karena tak ditutup kembali olehnya.

"semoga penantianmu terkabul sasuke…" ucap Mikoto yang memandangi kepergian sang putra.

Di TK tempat Ryuutarou….

"gaara..! dimana Ryuu?"

"hei, hei ada apa? Tenanglah sedikit sasuke. Ryuu ada di kelas sebelah biar ku panggil."

"tak bisa ini darurat, biar aku saja yang kesana"

"tch, dasar arogan" ucap Gaara yang melihat tingkah terburu-buru dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke

"ehem…!"

"kau. mau apa kau datang lagi hah."

"hemmb… aku hanya ingin menemuimu Gaara Chan"

"hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, tuan Hyuuga Neji yang terhormat"

"ck, ck, ck… asalkan kau mau berkencan denganku besok, baru aku berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu, Gaara Chan"

"tch, terserah."

"hahaaha, kau manis sekali Gaara chan" dan tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearah wajah dari Hyuuga Neji, yang tentu saja dilayangkan oleh pemuda berambut merah, Sabaku no Gaara yang kini wajahnya berubah jadi merah padam hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya itu..

"Ryuu…!"

"nee, Sasuke ada apa nyali Lyuu ke sekolah? Lyuu lagi belajal tau!"

"tak ada waktu ayo kita pergi!"

"hei, paman lepaskan Ryuu, Ryuu itu pengantinku tau."

"tch, tak ada urusannya denganmu bocah."

"nee, Sasuke kau mau bawa Lyuu kemana?"

"Touchanmu sudah sadar, sebaiknya kita cepat."

"ehh? Benelan? Benelan nih Sasuke? Touchan sudah sadal?"

"ya, ya, makanya kita harus cepat"

"ok, kalau begitu ayoo…."

Kemudian Sasuke bersama Ryuu pun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke tempat orang terkasih berada.

Sementara itu, di tempat Naruto berada…

"nee,, Naruto bagaimana rasanya sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade yang kini berada disamping ranjang Naruto dan menatap Naruto cemas.

"nghh… maaf anda siapa? Dan dimana ini?"

"saat ini kau berada di rumah sakit. Nah sekarang apa yang tengah kau rasakan?"

"ng… kepalaku terasa berat, dan badanku juga terasa kaku"

"matamu? Bagaimana dengan matamu?'

"ngg… kurasa baik-baik saja"

"hmm,, apa kau ingat dengan dirimu? Siapa namanu saat ini?"

"e..eh? pertanyaan anda aneh dok..ter.. tsu?" jawab Naruto agak bingung membaca name tag sang dokterkarena kepalanya masih terasa berat.

"Tsunade. Namaku Tsunade. Jadi bagaimana?"

"tentu saja aku tahu dokter Tsunade, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Hmm apa ada yang aneh?"

"shizune!"

"ya, dokter Tsunade anda memanggilku?"

"kurasa tak ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini, jadi se-" ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka

'BRAKK'

"TOUCHANN!" teriak Ryuu yang kini berlari kecil kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ryuu!" seru Naruto membalas teriakan sang putra.

"Lyuu kangen touchan.. hiks.. touchan tidulnya kelamaan… Lyuu ampe bosan nunggu touchan bangun… hehehehe"

"hmm… touchan juga kangen Ryuu hehehe…" ujar Naruto yang kini memeluk erat sang putra.

Dibelakang Sasuke saat ini sudah berdiri Fugaku (yang datang karena ancaman sang istri), Mikoto, serta Itachi.

"dok bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini berjalan mendekati Tsunade diikuti oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan juga Itachi.

"kurasa sejauh ini baik baik saja tak ada hal berarti yang terjadi." Ucap Tsunade menerangkan. Mendengar hal itu mereka semua menghela nafas lega. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih memeluk Ryuu.

"Dobe" ucapnya mengagetkan Naruto.

"anou, dokter Tsunade.. siapa pemuda ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yang sontak membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Naruto yang melihat reaksi mereka semua hanya bingung.

"do.. dobe.. naruto.. apa-apan kau? kau tak mengingatku? Aku Sasuke, Dobe. Aku kekasihmu. Tak ingatkah kau padaku" ujar Sasuke yang kini mencengkram kedua lengan Naruto, menatap mata biru yang ia rindukan itu, berharap ada kebohongan disana namun nihil, tak ada kebohongan satupun yang terpancar dari dalam matanya itu. Hancur sudah, orang yang selama ini dinanti dari tidur panjangnya tak mengingat dirinya. Sesak, kembali ia rasakan perasaan itu di dadanya saat ini. Di lepasnya cengkramannya pada lengan yang kini lebih kurus dari saat terakhir ia pegang itu.

"mm… maaf anda siapa ya? apa aku mengenal anda?"

"hn.." ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"nee..nee.. touchan tak ingat Sasuke? Sasuke itu pacal touchan lho…" ucap Ryuu yang kini menatap Naruto masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto.

"haha.. jangan bercanda Ryuu,, touchan tak mungkin berpacaran dengan laki-laki ne.." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan sang putra.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke sakit hati, diremasnya dada kirinya yang kini berdenyut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih. Sedangkan Mikoto, Itachi, Tsunade dan penghuni lain dikamar itu hanya memasang wajah prihatin melihat nasib dari kedua orang ini. Terutama Mikoto yang lebih sensitive dan telah mengetahui kisah mereka kini hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di pundak sang suami

"maaf.. bila pernyataan putraku membuat anda tak enak hati tuan… putraku tadi hanya bercanda tuan, maafkan putra saya ya…" ucap Naruto diiringi senyuman pada sasuke.

'Senyum itu, senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkkan padaku dulu, senyum itu kini menghiasi wajahnya kembali…aku senang dapat melihat senyuman yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya, walaupun sekarang kau tak mengingatku Dobe, maka aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, kita mulai dari awal, semuanya. Apa yang telah kita lewati, biarkanlah itu jadi kenangan. Mulai sekarang kita ulang lagi dari awal. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kita mulai lagi dari sana kekasihku….' Batin Sasuke.

"hn, tak apa. Perkenalkan aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tanganya padaNaruto sambil tersenyum.

"aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal Uchiha san" ucap Naruto menjabat tangan putih Sasuke dengan tangan tan nya disertai cengiran rubah yang biasa ia perlihatkan itu.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke, Naruto" ucapnya sambil menatap dalam kearah iris sapphire Naruto

"senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke" ucapnya dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

Dan akhirnya kisah antara Duda beranak satu dan pemuda yang berstatus Mahasiswa ini terulang dari awal lagi, memulai lagi hubungan dari titik nol, dan menjadikan yang selama ini terjadi sebagai sebuah kenangan yang hanya disimpan oleh sang pemuda….

**OWARI**

**Yeiyyy akhirnya Love You, Touchannya tamat juga hiks.. hiks… sedih dikit sih… tapi tenang nanti bakalan ada 'Love You, Touchan 2' jadi bagi yang penasaran ditunggu aja yak… khufufufuuff u**

**Umhh….. maaf yang nunggu kelanjutan ficku sebelumnya, saat ini dikepala saya masih belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan ficnya,, sekali lagi maafkan saya yak… hehehehe makasi… ^ ^**

**Buat yang review, ngasi kritik or saran terimakasih banyak.. maaf ga bisa ngasi apa apa,, aku ngasi cium aja dah kalo gtu xexexex #ditabok readers..**

**Karang balas review dulu ya….**

**leehyunseok99: bukan.. tentu saja bukan… hehehe yg disukain neji itu gaara..xexexe tapi ga begitu keliatan disini, mungkin nanti "ku" bahas mereka di 'love you touchan 2'… jadi kalau mau di tunggu aja ya.. hehe makasi dah review.. ^^**

**noaiy: salam kenal juga,, silahkan, silahkan, hehehe ga apa-apa ngomong aj… ga usah bingung bingung lhaa.. hehhehe. Hmmm mungkin kalau ada waktu bakal tak panjangin deh ceritanya he… makasi udah mampir dan mereview ya.. ^^**

**and buat yang udah memfav ni story ataupun ane sbgai author ane ucapin terimakasih banyak ye...**

**Akhir kata….**

**Jaa.. neee….**


End file.
